


The Forgotten Item

by writergirl3005



Series: OTP and AU Prompts [7]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, OTP Prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl3005/pseuds/writergirl3005
Summary: Jack reminds Phryne of something she had forgotten just as she was heading out. Based on a prompt by otpprompts.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: OTP and AU Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Forgotten Item

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is about to leave for work [or insert any other suitable event/place]. Person B asks them if they’ve forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A’s keys/wallet/etc., saying “I meant this, but thanks.”

Phryne adjusted the hairpiece one more time and examined herself in the mirror. Ah, she was finally perfect.

All that was left was her to apply her makeup, and then she’ll be off for drinking and dancing with friends from her Adventuress Club.

Her gaze wandered over to Jack, who was laying back in the bed, dressed in his shirtsleeves, absorbed in a Zane Grey novel. Though could she call it absorbed when he looked up from the book every few minutes to stare adoringly at her?

It really was too bad that he had an early shift at the station the next morning - she could have had some fun with him after she returned.

Ah well, there was always after Jack’s shift.

Phryne put some finishing touches, and she was ready to go.

"I'll see you later, Jack! If you can't wait up for me, you don't need to," she said.

"Wait, Phryne!" he called out. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

How could she have forgotten? She made her way back to Jack and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, she could see her lipstick smeared across Jack’s lips. “Well, it seems that now I have another thing to do - reapply my lipstick.”

The tips of his ears turned red. "Um, actually, I meant this," he said, holding out a small wad of banknotes held together by a money clip. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. "But thanks for the kiss Phryne."

His ears were still red though, which Phryne found adorable. She took the wad of notes and slipped it into her purse. Removing items from her chemise was something she reserved for Jack's eyes alone. And just because she could, she kissed Jack once again. 

He groaned. "Can't you stay in for tonight?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Phryne and pulling her closer.

Phryne ran her fingers through his hair. "As much as I would like to do that, darling, I can't. My friends and I have been planning this outing for weeks."

Jack gave a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose that I would have to wait then." He ducked his head and gazed at her through the tops of his eyelashes. "But will you make it up to me tomorrow?"

Phryne kissed Jack one final time. "Of course I will, Jack," she said. She took a moment to reapply her lipstick and swept out of the room in a swirl of silk and French perfume.

Jack groaned and lay back on the bed, throwing his arm over his face. Well, at least it was still early enough that he could go for a long bike ride to work of his frustration.


End file.
